


Breakfast in Bed

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver makes his husband breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for Writerverse Challenge #16: Love is in the Air

For the most part Oliver is rubbish in the kitchen, but there is one thing that he is capable of making. And based on the sounds Percy makes whenever he eats them, they’re damn good pancakes. That’s why he’s slipped out of bed early to make his husband breakfast in bed. Rebuilding the ministry now that Voldemort’s been defeated is even harder than it looks and Percy’s been working such long hours that the two barely see each other. Oliver knows that’s only going to get worse when Quidditch starts back up and the only thing either of them will have the energy to do in bed is sleep.

Thankfully Percy is still asleep when he finishes the pancakes – with plenty of blueberries as that’s his favorite. After placing the towering platter on a tray with orange juice and tea, he levitates it before heading back to their bedroom. Oliver has to shake Percy awake – a sign of how exhausted he’s been. He feels bad for a few seconds, but the way Percy’s face lights up when he sees the pancakes makes it worth it. Oliver might not be able to help Percy at work, but at least he can do little things like this to show his husband how much he’s appreciated.


End file.
